


Tootie-Doo!

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Singing, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tootie looks forward to watching her favorite Scooby Doo show, to Lumpy's amusement and adoration.





	Tootie-Doo!

(Tootie is in class, sitting at her desk, when the clock strikes 3 and rings loudly. Tootie gasps in delight.)

Tootie: YYYES!!!

(She runs out of the classroom - although she briefly returns to get her homework and backpack - and then runs excitedly out of the school. She gets on the bus, sits on one of the seats and puts her homework in her backpack.)

Tootie: Oh, I’ve been waiting for this all week!

(The bus pulls away from the school, then drives down the street. Tootie stays in her seat, extremely happy and excited. One of the kids next to her, Clara, turns to look at her.)

Clara: Hey, Tootie, what are you so excited for?

Tootie: Remember how I keep telling you and all the other girls about this awesome cartoon I love watching?

Clara: Yeah.

Tootie: Well, they’re airing a three-hour marathon on TV right after I get home from school! I can’t wait to watch it, it’s gonna be so much fun!

Clara: Wow, you’re lucky.

Tootie: (blissfully) I sure am... (The bus pulls into Tootie’s house; Tootie squeals with joy.) FINALLY!!! Bye, Clara!

(She runs off the bus, runs into her house, pulls the door open and dashes into the living room. She switches on the TV, and a channel logo is seen.)

Tootie: Here we go~~!

(The What’s New Scooby Doo show begins, revealing it was what Tootie was waiting for. Tootie ecstatically sings along as she dances.)

Tootie: (waves with her right arm on line one, then her left arm) What’s new, Scooby Doo? We’re coming after you! (twirls on one foot, then bows) You’re gonna solve that mystery! (throws her arms left and right a couple of times) I see you, Scooby Doo, the trail leads back to you! (waves her right arm slowly as she poses) What’s new, Scooby Doo!

(Lumpy walks by and looks through the window. He sees the show playing and smiles happily as he watches Tootie sing and dance.)

Tootie: (steps from side to side on line one, then puts her hands together, holds her arms up and then throws her hands in front of her) What’s new, Scooby Doo? We’re gonna follow you! (twirls once more, then curtsies) You’re gonna solve that mystery! (does a graceful hop to the left, then a hop to the right) I see you, Scooby Doo, we’re coming after you! (waves her left arm slowly as she poses) What’s new, Scooby Doo!

Lumpy: (smiling blissfully and thinking to himself as Tootie sings the below line) Aww, Tootie has such a beautiful voice and a cute dance. I can only imagine what other songs she knows would sound like...

Tootie: (o.s.) Don’t look back, we may find another clue! The Scooby Snacks will be waiting here for you!

(Back to Tootie as she again steps from side to side on line one, then puts her hands together, holds her arms up and then throws her hands in front of her on line two.)

Tootie: What’s new, Scooby Doo? We’re coming after you! (moves her arms left and right, then spins once) You’re gonna solve that mystery! (again throws her arms left and right a couple of times) I see you, Scooby Doo, the trail leads back to you! (waves her right arm slowly as she poses) What’s new, Scooby Doo!

(Lumpy is still watching, very happy and impressed.)

Tootie: (o.s.) La la la la la, la la la la la la! (ad-libbing) This show makes all my dreams come true! La la la la la, la la la la la la! (Cut to her as she twirls once again and curtsies to close her song.) What’s new, Scooby Doo~!

(The song ends; Lumpy instinctively applauds Tootie, which she hears. She looks up to see that Lumpy has been watching and listening the whole time.)

Lumpy: That, was AMAZING!

Tootie: (blushes and giggles sheepishly) Gee, thanks, Lumpy! Wanna watch three straight hours of What’s New, Scooby Doo with me?

Lumpy: Sure!

Tootie: Okay, but make it quick - Scooby and his friends should show up any minute!

(Lumpy walks away from the window, then knocks on the front door. Tootie opens the door and lets him inside, and then they sit down in front of the TV to watch the show.)

Tootie: When all this is done, I’ll do my homework.

Lumpy: Sorry if my visit’s a little unexpected.

Tootie: No problem, Lumpy. I knew I wasn’t the only one who loves this show.

(Lumpy smiles at her as they continue to watch the show.)


End file.
